Papillon de Minuit
by Beletteenforce
Summary: Une guerre enfer vs. paradis , ça arrive que des les livres. Alors pourquoi moi , je me retrouve dans une merde pareil !
1. Prologue

Je cours , je pleure , j'ai peur. Il est minuit , je ne vois rien. Je devrai être chez moi la... Deux coups de feu résonnent dans la nuit noire , je sens les balles frôler mes jambes , mes lèvres tremblent.

Je cours toujours , j'ai la gorge en feu , chaque respiration brûle. Pour au moins la dixième fois , je trébuche , mais là , je tombe au sol. J'essaye de me relever mais mes jambes ne me portent plus , une course hasardeuse laisse forcément des traces... Je sens qu'_**il**_ me tire par le pied.

- Nous avions un accord , Ma Chère ; susurra lentement sa voix grave et amusée. Un an de bonheur pour toi , puis une éternité de douleur sous mes ordres. Les termes du contrats étaient.. hum , clairs. Tu es obligé de me suivre , Laure.

Mais avant d'être emportée à jamais loin de mes amis , de ma famille et de ma vie par un démon au yeux sombres que j'ai , un jours , faillit considérer comme un de mes amis ; voici** mon histoire.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un jour mon prince viendra

"I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you"

I LOVE YOU - Celine Dion

Moi , Laure Matthews , 16 ans. J'étais la reine du lycée , j'avais tout les garçons a mes pieds. Niveau cours , j'étais ni l'intello , ni la cancre : mes résultats étaient pas mal surtout en sport et en histoire. Aucun garçons ne me résistaient ( Aussi , j'étais blonde avec de long cheveux ondulés , j'avais aussi de magnifiques yeux émeraudes qui les faisaient tous tombés , aaah... les clichés plaisent toujours. ).

Tous les garçons ? Non. Mad , le nouveau , il me résistait. Il était grand , musclé bien comme il le faut , il avait des cheveux noir coupé en brosse ( Craquant ) et surtout , oui surtout , des yeux noirs , noirs encres , noir envoutant.

Par contre , c'était un vrai de chez vrai cancre et il avait 18 ans. On savait très peu de choses sur lui , sur sa vie privé , juste qu'il était italien et qu'il est venu dans notre petite ville d'Amérique car il s'était fait renvoyé de son lycée , a Florence. Il avait toujours un sourire de Sphinx sur les lèvres , magnifiquement beau.

Moi , j'avais tous les garçons à mes pieds , lui , toutes les filles.

C'était la fin du premier trimestre lorsque Mad arriva dans notre ville. Il fut , à mon plus grand bonheur , intégré dans ma classe , lors d'un cours de mathématique avec Mme Kazakov.

Mme Le Proviseur entra dans la salle , Mad se tenait derrière elle. ( Il la dépassait de deux têtes au moins... ) En le voyant , je sentis mon cœur s'emballé.

Je regardai autour de moi pour voir la réaction des autres élèves : les filles le regardaient en battant des cils et les garçons , soit le regardaient jalousement , soit gonflaient leurs muscles en se redressant sur le chaises.

Mme Kazakov souffla de soulagement en les voyant , elle avait surement pas préparé son cours , comme d'habitude. Après que Le Proviseur expliqua le " Pourquoi il y a un nouvel élève " , le professeur de Math' demanda à Mad de se présenté.

- Bon bien , bonjour , je m'appelle Mad Votier , j'ai 18 ans et je viens d'Italie ; dit il avec son accent chantonnant. Je me suis fait viré de mon ex-lycée parce que je séchais les cours , je ne foutais rien et...

Mme Kazakov lui coupa la parole :

- Euh.. Mad , les élèves vont te posés quelques questions.

Il soupira et les mains se levèrent.

Je pris la parole pour ma première et ma seul question :

- Fais tu un sport Mad ?

La question paru bien l'amusé , il me regarda , les yeux brillant et il me répondit avec son si bel accent Italien :

- Oui , dit il en élargissant son sourire moqueur , sport de chambre.

La prof' prit sa tête entre ses mains et la classe riaient.

- Soyons sérieux , continua il en défroissant son sweet. Je fais du basket , de la natation et du karaté.

Les autres élèves se mirent à poser d'autres questions , moi , j'écoutai juste.

- Quel est ton genre de musique préféré ?

- Rock genre AC/DC ou Metallica.

Il avait l'air de se prendre au jeu...

- Plutôt été ou hiver ?

- Hiver , répondit il au tac au tac.

La sonnerie se fit entendre au même moment.

Lors de la pose de midi , Mad avait déjà une petite cour féminine qui le suivait partout où il allait.

Il était tranquillement assit contre un arbre entre deux filles. Moi , je le regardai , envoûté. J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite les ragots rapporté par deux terminales. Ils parlaient beaucoup de Mad.

Mon opération drague était en place dans ma tête :

1 : Je vais vers lui , bien sur il me remarque puisque je suis une super bombe.

2 : Je suis dis que je dois lui faire visité le lycée , il accepte , ébloui par ma beauté.

3 : Et dans les couloirs , il demande de sortir avec moi. ( Car je suis supère sexy ! )

Je m'approchai don de Mad , calmement , en roulant bien des hanches. D'ailleurs , mes longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur celles ci. Je m'arrêtai devant lui , il me détailla du regard , _indifférent_.

- Salut , je suis Laure la Principal m'a demandé de te faire visiter le lycée. , lui explique ai je devant sa mine hautaine.

Il se leva en soupirant et en murmure une insulte en Italien puis il me dit qu'il etait qu'accort.

Et on s'éloigna de sa bande de groupie jalouses.

Après plusieurs minutes de blanc total , il prit la parole :

- Tu m'as menti , on m'a déjà fait visité le lycée.

Je rougis et il le remarqua , ça avait l'air de l'amuser. J'en profitais pour changé de sujet :

- Sinon , euh.. Tu aimes bien notre lycée ?

- Il est tranquille , trop tranquille.

Je souris avant de répondre :

- Ouais , tu es plutôt du genre "Bad-Boy" alors ? Cool , ça mettra de l'ambiance a tout ses cours de merde.

Il me dit un magnifique sourire , et pour au moins la centième fois de la journée , je craquais mais cet imbécile d'italien mystérieux ne le remarqua même pas !

Il avait pourtant qu'a me cueillir telle un rose...

Après avoir "visiter" le lycée , il me proposa d'aller boire un café , j'acceptai.

**Je pensai que c'était le premier pas vers une conquête futur , mais non , j'avais tort. Je n'en serais pas à la si j'avais refusé ce café.**


End file.
